Heart Beat
by Hiona01
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo is an architect while Kuchiki Rukia works as a florist at her own shop. They meet and discover about each other past. Will the past haunt them? Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

HELLO…Everyone! Well, this is Ichiruki fic. So…I hope you guys enjoying reading this fic! I'm the big fan of Ichiruki!

Summary:

Kurosaki Ichigo is an architect while Kuchiki Rukia works as a florist at her own shop. They meet and discover about each other past. Will the past haunt them?

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own bleach.

**Heart Beat** (Chapter 1)****

Saturday, 3 Mach 07, 12:30 p.m.

At the airport, there so many people waiting for their beloved person to come out from the arriving door. One of them is Kuchiki Rukia, the florist, waiting for her fiancé. Kurosaki Ichigo just arrives from his study at England. He saw someone he know and wave toward them. Rukia also waving her hand. They walk toward each other.

When Ichigo walks past her, suddenly her heart beat faster than normal.

Dup…dap…dup…dap…dup…dap. 'Why my heart beating so fast?' thought Rukia. She turns around and her eyes were glued to the orange head figured. 'What is this felling?' She touches her chest with her right hand. "Hey Rukia! Are you ok?" said Shiba Kaien, the owner of the voice. "Huh? I…I'm okay!" she said as she turn around and find the person she had been waiting for. "Is this the way you welcome your fiancé who just arrive from oversea?" said Kaien in joking tone. "Well, I have prepared something for you, here" Reaching for her bag and pull out the flower that she had compose for him this morning. "Wow! White Lily! I like it so much! Thank you so much!" Kaien leaned down to give her a quick pick at her cheek as she blush slightly. "Let's go. Everyone is waiting for you at home" With that Rukia takes his hand and lead the way to her car. 

Meanwhile at the other side, Ichigo is calling his friends that had been waiting for him "Sado, Ishida, Mizuiro and Keigo?" said Ichigo with annoying voice as he said 'Keigo'

"What with that voice Ichigo?! How dare you doing this to me!" said Keigo while his tears flows down heavily. Mizuiro tying to calm him down but fail as sweat drop fall.

"It has been a while, ne Ichigo? Looks alike your hair colour is getting nicer" said Mizuiro. "You think so? Maybe I should colour my hair black. Well, how is my family?" ask Ichigo."Well, they all fine. Your father still running his clinics. Karin and Yuzu continued their study at Tokyo University. Do you want to meet them?" said Sado. "No, I think I'll not meet them for a while" Ichigo told the truth. "Alright! Then let's go near by restaurant to have our lunch. Shall we, Kurosaki?" said Ishida as he push up his glass using his middle finger. "Well I don—" "Yes we will. Ne Ichigo? I have been preparing for your party. I have rent a restaurant. Everyone had been waiting for you Ichi—" Keigo was receiving a fist from Ichigo. " I don't need those party. I just want my lunch normally," said Ichigo annoyingly. "Let's go" add Ichigo as he reaches for his baggage and start walking. Leaving Keigo behind. "Demo, what I should do with the restaurant I hve rent for your special parti? W…wait. Don't leave me behind ICHIGOOOoooooo….." scream Keigo.

"Wow! I'm so full. Thanks for the wonderful lunch" said Kaien. "I also bought a few souvenir for you guys. Here…" Kaien give away the souvenir he bought for his beloved person. Kuchiki Byakuya is receiving a high-class tie while his wife, Hisana, receive beautiful white gown. Kaien also bought chocolates for his siblings, Kuukaku and Ganju, also for his parents. "Ah! I also bought a souvenir for my beloved fiancée" He reaches out for the red rectangular shape box and open it for Rukia. Rukia's eyes suddenly were open widely when Kaien open the box. Kaien bought a chain with beautiful blue light crystal in heart shape on it. He wears it to Rukia neck softly. Rukia smile and give a quick pick at his cheek. "Arigatou, Kaien" said Rukia.

**Monday, 4 March, 8:00 a.m.**

"Rangiku-san. Wake up before I leave you and go to the mountain alone" said Rukia as she shakes her housemate body. "Yeah…yeah. I already wake up you know" stir quietly like a cat. She takes the towel that Rukia give to her and makes her way to the bathroom slowly. Today, Rukia and Rangiku have a plan to go to the mountain. They will use their camera to capture flower picture and add them to their collections. After Rangiku finish taking her bath, she wears a suitable suit because they will have to go into the forest. Make up slightly and quickly join Rukia in the car. After that, Rukia drives the car to the destination that they had planned before.

Parking her car at the car parking, they make their way toward the counter. Rangiku pays the tickets for them and quickly reaches out for her camera. " Wow! I fell so excited. They're so many people coming today. A lot of them are a handsome man! Ne Rukia, we'll meet here at 12:30 p.m. okay? Remember to take you medicine" Rangiku runs here and there. Take a picture of handsome man excitedly since she so obsess with good-looking man.

Rukia so busy capturing picture, did not notice she has been follow by a bee. She suddenly hears the bee sound behind her. _'What should I do? If I turn around, definitely I'll be sting by the bee. God! What should I do? Damn!'_ "Don't move," said a stranger voice. _Dup…dap…dup…dap…dup…dap. _Once again her heart beating so fast. _"_What _wrong with my heart? Is it had a problem? But last week, doctor said my heart is in great condition!" _thought Rukia. The stranger shoves the bee away using his hat. "Okay, you can move now" Rukia turns around and only find the orange head figure. He smiles slightly and makes Rukia hearts beating wildly. "Please be careful. There a lot of bees in this area" I nod showing that I understand. With that, the stranger starts walk away from her. Rukia reaches out her right hand to touch her chest _'this felling. It same with the felling at the airport' _She's having a flashback at the airport. _'Did I know him? Huh…maybe it just my felling' _Rukia decides to forget about it.

She decides to go back to the counter since time is nearing 12:30 p.m. She suddenly stops walking. "Where should I go? Arghhhh!!!!! I can't believe it I forget the way I take to come here!" Rukia said to herself. She starts walking while she was in deep in thought. "ARGHHH!!!!!" cried Rukia. Just now, she just fell into sloping edge. "Kuso! What a bad day. First, I had bee following me around and now I don't now where I am" She's trying to stand up but fell down back to the ground. "Ah! Great, now I twist my ankle" She take a glance to the sky. The black clouds were ready to pour everything they had to the earth. What she could do now is pray for her safety.

At the top of the mountain, Ichigo sits alone on top of the big stone. _'It has been three years since I left to England' _thought Ichigo. Smile sadly to himself. He wants to cry but no tears will come out from his eyes. Looking up to sky but only find the great black cloud. "Huh…looks like rain will fall down. Better get going now" He sit up from the stone and quickly make a way to climb down from the mountain.

In the middle of his walking, he hears someone calling for help. "Help! Is there anyone out there? Please, help me!" Ichigo quickly makes a quick step toward the source of the voice came from. He makes a careful step when he's nearing the sloping edge. Ichigo eyes suddenly wide when he saw the girl. _'God! Isn't that the girl I save before? What the heck she thinks she doing down there?' _"Hey you! Are you okay? What are you doing down there?" said Ichigo. "Well, I thinks I just fell down into the sloping edge," said Rukia nervously. "What?! Huh…well can you stand up?" said Ichigo in worried voice. "No. Before this, I try to stand up and walking but fail" Rukia told the truth.

Ichigo holds the trunk of the tree while walking down the sloping edge. Fall to his knees and give Rukia his back. "What are you doing?" said Rukia. "Come on. Let me carry you. If I let you walking on your on, definitely your ankle becoming worse"

_Dup…dap…dup…dap…dup…dap…dup…dap _Rukia heart beating fast as she came near to him. Rukia have no choice but to receive his help. Climbing on his back, Ichigo stand up slowly and start walking. _'Wow…her body so small. I don't even feel any weight behind my back' _thought Ichigo. _Dup…dap…dup…dap…'Why can't my heart stop beating so fast?' _Rukia said to herself. Rukia can feel her cheek burn up.

At the base of the mountain, Rangiku already reaches the counter. Her eyes wondering wildly, searching for her petite friend. _'Where is Rukia? Don't we promise to meet here at 12:30 p.m? Now already 1:05 p.m. What should I told to Kaien-san?' _"Huh?" Now Rangiku fell very panic. Rain start falling down from the sky. _'Damn it! Why must rain falling down? Rukia-chan was in big trouble. She'll have problem with her heart when rain start pouring. I hope she'll not forget to take her medicine' _Rukia has heart problem and she just having an operation three years ago which need her to receive new heart from an organ donation. Now her life was support by medicine.

Well, this idea I got when watching the Korean drama, Summer Scent. I love watching Korean drama. XP. So, please note me if there were grammar error since English is not my first language. So, read and review! Till next time!

Hiona01


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Finally… I can update my second chapter Thanked God, my teacher doesn't give me a lot of homework XP Well, I really want to thanks for everyone that had review for my fic! And also, notes from you guys are really important for me to improve my writing! Thank you!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, I don't own bleach.

**Heart Beat** (Chapter 2)

**Monday, 4 March, 1.15 p.m. **

Ichigo sat Rukia down to the floor when they arrived at the small shelter that builds for the climber to rest before continued their journey. "Looks like, rain won't stop at any near time. I think, it'll continue until tomorrow morning," said Ichigo since he always climbed up to this mountain before these. Rukia sighed slightly. Her mind wondered if Rangiku-san would worry sick about her.

"W…what a…are you doing" said Rukia as her heart start to beat like going to explode. "Let's me take a look to your ankle" Ichigo took a glance to Rukia face "Don't worry. I won't do any thing bad to you" Ichigo added. Rukia quickly make a fist in front of Ichigo, an inch from Ichigo face. Showing her engaged ring on her middle finger. Ichigo blinked confusedly with Rukia action. "Y…you better not d…doing anything bad to me. I…I'm married woman!" Rukia had to lied to Ichigo before anything bad happened.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever! You have my word" Ichigo's hand reached down to Rukia ankle and slowly moved the ankle a bit to make her ankle becoming better. Rukia closed her eyes tightly to wash the pain away while her hand started squeezing the carpet.

"There…I think, your ankle will be okay for tonight. But you have to receive better treatment after this" Rukia nodded showing that she understand.

Kaien stared the window for a while. His mind always thinking about her fiancée, Rukia. _'I wonder, what's Rukia doing now. I heard, she and Ran-chan would be going to mountain today. I wish I could go with them but I have so many thing to be done' _thought Kaien darkly. Rains suddenly fall heavily outside. _'Rukia' _He reached for his phone and started dialing Rukia phone but failed and he started to panic. Then he quickly dialed Rangiku's phone.

Rangiku now waiting for Rukia at the small house near the counter. _'What should I do? I'll be die if Kaien-san know his beloved fiancée is gone' _Suddenly, someone called her phone. Looked at her phone, she saw 'Kaien'. Her face suddenly paled. _'It him! What should I do' _Rangiku started to panic. _'Just pretend everything is fine' _She took a deep breath before answered her phone. "Hello, this is Rangiku speaking" "It's me, Kaien. Where is Rukia? I cannot contact her. Is she with you?" said Kaien. "Y…yeah, Yeah! She fines!" Rangiku laughed nervously. "Thank God! Can't I speak with Rukia for a while?" Said Kaien in happy voice. _'Damn it!' _Rangiku stared to scream like Rukia was here. "Rukia-chan! Kaien wants to speak with you!" Rangiku sweat drop. "Sorry Kaien. Rukia-chan is sleeping now. Can you call later?" "Okay. Please tell her that I call, okay?"

Rangiku quickly end their conversation and switched off her phone. Now she felt bad for lying with Kaien. It better than being scolded by him. She sighed heavily.

**Tuesday, 5 March, 8:15 a.m.**

Rukia woke up and found she now alone. _'Where is he? How dare he leave me behind!' _Rukia stood up with the support of the wall behind her and walked slowly toward the door. She saw the orange head figure standing at the balcony as she opened the door. Rukia want to walk toward Ichigo but her ankle won't let her walking too much, making her fell but Ichigo had caught her before she could fell to the floor.

_Dup…dap…dup…dap…dup…dap… _Once again, her heart beat really fast.

"Why don't you just call me for help? You know I won't leave you behind" Ichigo smiled slightly meanwhile Rukia started to blush. Ichigo grinned. Ichigo carried her in bridal style to the near by couch. Ichigo walked of to the inner of the shelter and came out with sandwich and a glass of water.

"Eat this. After that, we have to continue our journey" Rukia took the sandwich from his hand but not eating it "Do you have you breakfast?" Rukia asked, peering down to his face. Ichigo only gave her negative answer. With that, Rukia divided the sandwich into two pieces and shoving one of the pieces to Ichigo. Ichigo blinked confusedly.

"Here, you need to have your breakfast before we continue our journey. I don't want you to faint in the middle of our journey," said Rukia as she bit her lip.

There was a pause no more than a heartbeat. Both of them enjoying the comfortable silent. Forgot about their problem for a while.

Rangiku, who now wore blue t-shirt with jeans, waited for her best friend to appear before her. Her eyes suddenly caught a good-looking man near by. _'Well, better I take the picture of my beloved handsome boy before they gone from my sight' _She reached out for her camera and started to take some picture of handsome man. Forgot about her friend for a while.

"Be careful," said Ichigo as he reached for her right arm to support her as she started to walk on her own. She wanted to walk on her own. Ichigo can't do anything about it.

They continued their journey with silent accompanied them. Ichigo sometime took a glance to the petite girl beside him. He noticed her face becoming pale. "Can we stop for a while?" said Rukia in exhausted voice as her face becoming paler. Ichigo started to panic as he saw Rukia face. "Are you okay? You sweating a lot" said Ichigo as he reached for his handkerchief in his pocket and gave it to her.

Rukia only gave him a pale smile as she took the handkerchief from his hand and used it to wiped away the sweat that started to run down to her chin. "I'm okay. Just tired" Rukia lied earnestly. After a few minutes, they continued their journey to climb down from the mountain.

"We almost there" Ichigo said comfortingly, as his eyes captured the counter. Rukia smiled happily. The smile made Ichigo calmed. The smile really similar to his late girlfriend.

Rangiku's lancer camera suddenly saw Ichigo face and started to capture his picture as much as she can. But there a girl followed behind him. _'That girl…it really familiar' _thought Rangiku. _'It Rukia-chan!!!'_

"RUKIA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Rangiku, making her boobs moved upward. She ran toward to Rukia direction and hugs her thightly. "I'm glade you okay" Rangiku said laughingly. "Right…right…" Rukia managed. "C…can't…breath…"

"Oh" Rukia offered a small reluctant smile. "I'm fine. Sorry if I make you worry about me," said Rukia as she scratching her head. "Who is that handsome guy" Rangiku let an evil smile surface, and chuckled darkly. Rukia laughed nervously and didn't know how to answer to her friend question.

Ichigo grinned slightly as he started to walk away from those best friends without Rukia noticed his leaving. Rukia noticed that Ichigo wasn't here anymore. She sighed heavily. There something she wanted to ask him. _'I wonder what is his name' _Rukia thought darkly.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Phew!!! Here I am, hoping that chapter two is up-to-snuff. Well, I enjoyed it. Did you? It gets better from here, I think. laughed nervously So, as always, please note me if there any mistake in my fic. Please!!!! I need your help!!!! Please read and review! So, till next time…

Hiona01 


End file.
